


Dragons Can Adventure Too!

by Vintage_Friendship



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Extreme Oblivious-ness, Fantasy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I got the entire story line planned out, Literally Gonna Die From The Fluff, M/M, My First South Park Fic, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, They are idiot kids at first okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I dont know how to execute it, but i will, roll with it, yay!, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Friendship/pseuds/Vintage_Friendship
Summary: I'll try to update once a week, Sundays. Sometimes a Saturday if I've been doing good.Fantasy AU of Stan, an ordinary kid living with his 'not-so-nice' parents, and Kyle a dragon kid who just can't say no when it comes to the human boy. Together, they shall bring peace between dragons and people. so that they may live in harmony and not hell. But for now, they'll just be themselves. So chill back, relax, and enjoy some fluff n' pining.





	Dragons Can Adventure Too!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First fic, so go easy on me.
> 
> Stan's POV, if I'm correct!

   The air bristled, shaking the boy's hair. Right now, he was staring across the lands. He had escaped, more or less because no one cared that the boy was out… but that didn't matter now. He was free from the studies people absently shoved onto him, and that felt great! He could look on to the fields of grass, and play with whomever, whatever, whenever! Or.. at least for now. Because he was Stanley Marsh! The tamer of all the lands. Although he had no idea what that was! But, it didn't matter right now. He knew it meant to befriend someone, and he would! So, he carried on. He ran over into the nearby forest and laughed, smiling. He passed tree by tree, grinning as he wandered farther in. He was basically 9 at this point. He could handle anything! After awhile, he came across the mountains that surrounded the castles and villages he called home. He traced his hand across the cold stone, sometimes a marking made by others, as he traveled across it. Soon enough he found a cave, though it wasn't every soon. Since the sun was rising, later to be above him and he left at dawn. He sighed, and placed his back against the stone. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Standing up to grin, he looked towards the inside of the cave, it was black. Pitch black. Though the darkness surrounded it's insides, it didn't startle little ol' Stan. So, he ventured inwards, shouting "Hazza!"

  Once inside he quietly pondered to what was in here, though he had no idea what it could be. It probably didn't pose a threat anyways. He wandered about before bumping into a claw. He tried to look at whatever the claw belonged to, but couldn't. Though he could tell it was a claw from the little light that poured into the cave. Suddenly a chunk of flames appeared in front of him, smoke spread in a wave like form. It cleared, but bits of debris was lit, casting an eerie glow onto the creature. Before Stan could look, it blew more fire into a pit, a fire pit, that lit up everything. There stood a majestic dragon, fire-like red skin that glowed under the orange tint, the horns on its head pointing backwards that seemed to intimidate every stone around it. It fit perfectly in to the cave that it's piercing green eyes watched over, before flickering towards him. 

   Dragon.

   Stan gasped at the sight, it's claw pushing him further before lowering it's long neck that raised his head so high, that he has to strain it just he could not bump his head. It's eye watched his carefully, Stan tried not to flinch as he though of what to do. Though, he didn't, so he just did what he could think of. He landed his chest on top on the dragon's muzzle reaching around it as if he was hugging the dragon. The dragon, clearly confused, shook and raised his head. Stanley though, still held on top to muzzle, not as scared as a person should be right know. Being at a dragon's mercy and all. But nope, he just smiled and said "Hi!" The dragon, still startled as if it was his first time receiving affection, lowered his head as if worried the boy would fall off. Then, in a poof of smoke, was reduced to a kid who look above the same age as him. Maybe younger.

   "Yo- your supposed to be scared!' He shouted in confusion, "I'm a dragon! Why aren't you scared?" Stanley, thinking he did something wrong, blinked twice. "I can be scared now if you want me to." "No that's not how that works, I'm supposed to be able to scare off a fully grown human knight once I hit ten! I'm a bloodvalk! We're supposed to be stronger than most dragons!" The dragon ranted, Stan took the time to inspect the boy, noticing his horns being the same shape as before but shorter and smaller. They stuck out against a mane of curly red hair. His clothes seemed like royal rags, being leather looking and vine like things keeping it together. Flowers were scattered along the bottom, making it look cuddly even in it's torn looking state. He also noticed the little freckles that dotted his cheeks. Near them, two stripes of a bright dark red were there, each right under the boy's temples. A faint white stripe also points towards his mouth. There were other stripes but he couldn't be bothered to count them all. The tail, which was still there but smaller and being dragged on the floor, was dark red and littered with the white stripes, each thick and tough, but short ended. Like a stripe. 

   "I wish I was scary," the boy finally said, sighing in defeat and sitting on a rock near. "You're scary," Stanley responded, the dragon kid looking up with an impossible level of sarcasm to behold in his expression. "You are! My mom tells me I'm like the other kids, so if I was I would definitely be running for my life dude." He sighed, "I mean… I guess you're ri- wait am I talking and reasoning with you?! I'm supposed to be, you know, murdering you right now! You guts should have been floating down the exact rock I'm sitting on!" He jumped up, smoke flooding through his sharp teeth and out of the corners of his mouth like messed up, backwards water. 

   "You want to murder me?" He said, literally cocking his head to the side just to show how confused he really was. "You don't look like you want to murder me." The kid looked.towards Stan once again, "I mean, your cool and all… basically the first person to ever hug me -" he said with reddening cheeks "- but. I mean. That's, it's just how it goes dude. I don't really…" The dragon kid stopped mid sentence and leapt down onto a rock a bit closer to the fire, and a lot lower down. Stan walked over and sat next to him, "Well… my name's Stanley, you can call me Stan though!" He said cheerfully, extending his arm to what by now he considers a friend, or at least with his extremely low standards. "... My name's Kyle."

   Kyle took his hand, obviously hesitant, as Stan shook it lightly, before tugging him next to him, the dragon's cheeks reddening once again. "Well then Ky! Wanna play tomorrow? I'll have to head back in the morning, but I'll be back with some stuff we can play with and do!" Kyle, silently noticing nickname and squeaking when Stan suddenly wrapped his arm around the taller boy. “Yeah, I mean… my mom doesn’t come around to playing with me much so I guess you could do…’ Stan pumped the fist that wasn’t around Kyle’s waist up into the air. “Sweet! Do you mind if I crash here though?” Stan said, looking outside. It was getting late, and by now his dad was home. He just couldn’t bring himself to deal with that mess again. Kyle, now looking over his shoulder too, sighed. Smoke withered out, running up to the cave roof. “Fine, but don’t start complaining about the conditions and stuff. I’m still a dragon, one of the strongest and the actual largest breeds to exist. Your a fragile human being. I can kill you in one swipe, okay? So don’t get cocky with me.” 

   Stan simply shrugged, giving a slight nod while smiling. He was just happy that he had someone to talk to who wasn’t trying to hurt him in someway. Sparky, his street pupper, technically didn’t count because he didn't respond back to him. Though, he was a good boy. Kyle huffed, and walked over to what seemed like a grass and hay bedding. It was pretty high up but he was able to reach it, surprisingly just fine. Stan walked over, deciding to lay with the dragon kid. “Hey, Ky” he said while peeking over the hay, Kyle laying in an indent because of his scale-hard skin weighing the hay down. Kyle, again noticing the nickname, rolled over to face him. With his arms wielding him up, he looked towards Stan. “What.” It didn't even sound like a question. “Can I lay with you?” 

“Wha- no.” 

“Why?”

“There’s perfectly good bedding somewhere else”

“So?” 

“So sleep in that!” 

“But I wanna sleep with you Ky,” 

He shifted upwards on the hay, “uh- n- fine. But if I poke an eye out-” He tapped his horns. “-You ain’t getting it back.” 

   He lowered his hand to help Stan climb up, which Stan gratefully accepted. He pushed himself up, using clumps of uneven bedding at an angle to get a better grip. Next thing you know he plopped right where Kyle was before. “Hey!” “Whoopsie daisies,” Stan grinned, to which Kyle grabbed him, pulling him upwards. Stan immediately pushed backwards, holding onto where he was as much as possible. Kyle pulled again after a glare, with a heck load of more effort. So, Stan pulled himself up, pushing Kyle all of a sudden. He learned this with a bit of roughhousing with other people, from kids to adults. If both of you are pulling, like tug of war, pushing towards them gives both of you extra momentum, that they weren’t expecting. He heard some dude called the Mole or something talking about it. Kyle yelped, as Stan then grabbed his side and pulled him on top of him. He giggled as Kyle squirmed into a more comfortable position. “Asshole…" 

   Stan giggled, lazily reaching a hand over Kyle and pulling himself closer. “Goodnight then,” Kyle looked up, trying to move from next to Stan. “I’m not sleeping like... this Stan.” “Goodnight~!” He repeated, he eyes still shut and halfway from being buried in hay. “Stan-” He only tightened his grip, snaking his other hand around Kyle. “-Stan no. I'm not sleeping like this.” “Night.” “Stan, It’s not even time to sleep.” “Mmm..” Stan didn't even respond, just held him closer and stuffed his head into his neck. He heard a sigh as Kyle settled down next to him. He silently fell asleep as he softly heard Kyle whisper, “I fucking hate you.” But, he didn't hurt him, bite him with teeth that could bend and blend steel, claw him since his fingers were as sharp as a dragon’s, whack him with an object or tail, or literally burn him to death. 

  


  


  


_No,_ He just stayed and talked to him.

  


  


Even if what he said was a threat or compliment, 

  


  


It was more than what his family had done for him.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for the little mix up of it being done, I have an entire series planned for this project and didn't know how to mark the chapters! -w-", Sorry again!


End file.
